


Il Risveglio

by stelleappese



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn being a lost puppy, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Menstruation, Mentions of Death, Nightmares, Poe being sweet af, Poe singing lullabies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey being the boss, Voyeurism, also:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about the greatest threesome ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as [Sleep tight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454977).

“I’ve never kissed anybody”, says Finn, suddenly, his face burning, looking at his half-empty glass.  
BB-8 beeps at him. Rey and Poe, who’d been drinking and laughing until a moment before, just look at him.  
“Really?”, asks Rey. “Never?”  
Finn shakes his head. “We weren’t supposed to be _friendly_  with one another, so, hm…”  
“That never stopped me”, shrugs Poe. Rey elbows him in the ribs. “ _Ow_! I mean, it’s, uh, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s not like there’s a ‘standard’ moment in your life to give your first kiss…”  
“How old were you?”, asks Finn.  
Poe closes his mouth. He blushes a little. “That… actually depends on what we mean by _kiss_? Because if…”  
“With your tongue, Dameron”, snaps Finn. Poe clears his throat, looking uncomfortable.  
“Thirteen?”  
“ _Thirteen_?”, asks Finn, “You were a _child_! He was a child!”, he repeats, looking at Rey, who’s staying peculiarly still, as if Finn can’t see her if she doesn’t move. She blinks. “Oh, no”, murmurs Finn, “You too? What the…”  
“There’s nothing wrong with being a grown man and still having to give your fist kiss!”, insists Poe, “Even though saying it like that makes it sound pretty, hm…”  
“What Poe is trying to say”, says Rey, glaring at him, “Is that you shouldn’t feel bad about it. It will happens when it’s supposed to happen.”  
“Yeah, that’s what… yeah”, agrees Poe, then gulps what’s left in his glass in a single sip.  
“Right”, murmurs Finn, “I’m going to bed.”  
“Finn…”, says Rey, as he gets up. Poe touches her shoulder, and she goes stays put.

Finn plops on his bed face first, and just stays there.  
Rey and Poe may say all that stuff, but they’re not the ones who have never kissed anybody. To them, it’s just a thing that happened, and then they went on with their lives. He wasn’t sure whether Rey would have done it or not, but the way she looked at him spoke pretty loudly. Not only he feels somehow _less_  than them, he’s now also fiercely jealous. Of the mysterious person who gave Rey her first kiss. Of the several people who have done that and more with Poe.  
What does he know, really? He was so little when he got taken. He’s never had friends, never held hands before Rey, never got hugged before Poe. He doesn’t _know_  how people work. He doesn’t know what brings people to kiss each other. He’s… stuck. Or maybe damaged. He was forced to do everything wrong.

The morning after, he’s in the kitchen way before anybody else. BB-8 keeps beeping at him, but Finn has no idea what she wants, since he still has no clue how to understand her.  
He washes  the dishes Rey has left around, sets the table, makes breakfast for all three of them. He realizes, as he’s waiting, that Rey and Poe are late. They usually both wake up very early, so it strikes Finn as weird.  
“I’ll be right back”, he tells BB-8, and starts walking towards the bunks.  
Both their beds are empty. Finn frowns at Rey’s empty bunk, then hears some voices coming from further up the corridor, and walks towards it.  
“I’m just saying”, says Rey’s muffled voice.  
“I don’t know. He’s kind of… you know.”  
“Yes, but we have to do something about it.”  
They’re both in the bathroom, Poe shaving while Rey brushes her teeth. Finn looks at them for a moment, unseen.  
“I’m just afraid we’ll hurt him”, says Poe, waving his razor around. Finn turns around and marches away.  
BB-8 rolls around, beeping, as Finn sits down at the table, feeling a bit numb.  
“BB-8”, he says, “Do you, hm. Do Poe and Rey like each other?”  
BB-8’s head tilts a little. She makes some noises, blinks at him.  
“That doesn’t help at all”, murmurs Finn. He could swear BB-8 actually sounds annoyed when she insistently beeps at him then rolls away.  
It would make perfect sense, now that he thinks about it. Poe and Rey are both awesome. They’re both brave, and gorgeous, and way more experienced than he is in pretty much everything. Why would either of them choose _him_  over one another? It makes him feels so very lonely…

“Hey”, says Rey, walking into Finn’s bunk.  
“I’m sleeping”, Finn says, lying on his bed, completely dress, staring at the ceiling.  
“No, you’re not”, says Rey, sitting on the bed and poking at Finn with a foot. “Why didn’t you come eat dinner?”, she asks.  
“I don’t feel well. I mean, my stomach doesn’t feel well. It feels all… bad”, it would probably have been more convincing, had Finn’s stomach not chosen that precise moment to loudly protest at its emptiness.  
“It sounds to me like your stomach is feeling better”, says Rey.  
“I guess”, mutters Finn.  
“Come eat with us”, she says.  
“Your Jedi mind tricks don’t work with me.”  
“I don’t _need_  Jedi mind tricks with you.”  
Finn’s stomach groans. Finn sighs. “You’re right, I’m coming”, he whispers, getting up. Rey grins at him.

Finn makes to stand up to go bring the dishes to the sink, but Rey grabs him by the hem of his pants and makes him fall back on the couch.  
“What?”, he asks.  
Poe sits next to him, trying to act casual.  
That’s it, Finn thinks. They’re going to tell him they’re together. It will be horrible. He’ll have to smile and pretend to be happy and they’ll always stick together and he’ll be all alone and…  
“Would you like me to kiss you?”, asks Poe.  
Finn stares at him. “Yes”, he says, then feels himself blush to the tip of his ears, “I mean, what? Why would you…? What?”  
“It’s not hard”, says Rey, curling up on the couch, her back to the arm-rest. “You just put your lip on his.”  
Poe smiles at him. Finn feels like disappearing into thin air.  
“How? I mean… just like that?”  
“It’s a start”, shrugs Rey. Finn licks his lips. He gives Poe an uncertain look.  
“All right…”, murmurs Finn. It all feels so surreal… Maybe he’s just dreaming all of it. “All right”, he repeats, and moves a bit closer to Poe. He leans in, touching Poe’s shoulder, and presses his lips to his, eyes screwed shut, then hurries away, staring at his shoes.  
“Man”, grins Poe, “That was adorable.”  
“Why don’t you do it again?”, asks Rey.  
“It’s embarrassing”, murmurs Finn, “You’re making fun of me.”  
“We’re not making fun of you”, says Poe, resting a hand on Finn’s back. “Can I get another kiss?”  
“What if I don’t want to?”, asks Finn.  
“Then you won’t give me one”, says Poe.  
Finn nods. He wasn’t really paying attention, before. He did like the feeling of Poe’s lips against his own, that he knows…  
“I’ll do it”, he says, “All right?”  
Poe nods.  
“Take your time”, Rey says. Finn nods as he leans in again.  
This time around, he looks at Poe’s face, first. He’s got his eyes closed, which for some reason makes Finn’s heart flutter. He’s smiling a little, too. Finn touches their lips together, softly, then moves away a little. He licks his lips, does it again.  
“Hold his lower lip between yours”, suggests Rey. Finn gulps, but he does it all the same. When he lets go of Poe’s lip, Poe moves his head up a little, and his lower lip brushes against Finn’s upper one.  
“You can suck at it, too”, says Rey. Finn can hear the smile in her voice.  
“Uh?”, he murmurs.  
“Like this”, says Poe, cupping Finn’s face with his hands and kissing him, his tongue pressing gently against Finn’s lower lip as he sucked at it for a moment before letting him go.  
Finn has no idea how to react to that. He just looks at Poe, eyes wide, head spinning a little.  
“Why don’t you try it, now?”, murmurs Rey.  
“Yes”, whispers Finn, bringing a hand to Poe’s cheek and kissing him. Except, instead of just licking at his lower lip, he sighs and softly presses his tongue into Poe’s mouth. He can feel Poe sigh into the kiss, his hands moving to Finn’s waist. He licks at Poe’s tongue, eyes closed, hand slipping to the back of Poe’s head, fingers digging into his hair.  
When they break the kiss, Poe’s lips are red and shiny and swollen, and he’s looking at Finn like he’s something _so beautiful_.  
“Was that good?”, asks Poe, pressing his forehead to Finn’s, their noses brushing together.  
“Yes”, murmurs Finn.  
“Good”, says Rey, hands slipping around Finn’s waist from behind. She kisses Finn’s cheek. “My turn”, she smiles.


	2. a good teacher

Everything is going perfectly well. Rey’s hair is still damp from the shower, and she smells nice, and the feeling of her breasts pressing against Finn’s chest is the greatest thing in the universe. She bites Finn’s lips, hums softly, and Finn feels like melting.  
He can do this. He _is_  doing it. It’s all good.  
Then Rey, maybe encouraged by the completely unintentional bucking forwards of Finn’s hips, digs a hand between them and gives Finn’s cock a little squeeze. Finn is so shocked he tumbles off the bed.  
“Are you all right?”, asks Rey, giving Finn a look and frowning.  
“I’m good. Everything’s fine.”  
“What happened?”, asks Rey, “Did I squeeze too hard?”  
“No, it was, uh, that was a, hm, very acceptable amount of squeezing.”  
“Then why are you on the floor?”, says Rey, very very slowly.  
Finn’s face goes so hot he’s pretty sure Rey can sense the change in temperature from where she is.

*

“I’ve got a problem”, announces Finn, walking into Poe’s bunk. Poe is playing some sort of game with BB-8, sitting on the floor, legs crossed, frowning at the pieces on the board as the droid beeps at him.  
“What kind of problem?”, asks Poe, moving a piece. BB-8 doesn’t have a face, but if she had, she’d look extremely smug. She moves a piece. Poe groans.  
“Can we get a little privacy?”, asks Finn, fidgeting a little.  
Poe looks at him, then at BB-8. He points at the droid. “She doesn’t mind.”  
“It’s a sex problem”, Finn says.  
BB-8 makes an alarmed sound and rolls out of the room, almost tripping Finn in the process.  
“Hm. Maybe she does mind”, shrugs Poe, leaning back on his hands. “What kind of sex problem?”, he asks.  
“I think it could be summed up with: ‘I have no clue what I’m doing and I’m terrified’”, says Finn, “With a side of: ‘Rey is kind of authoritative in bed and it scares me’…”  
“Did you tell her that?”, grins Poe, amused.  
“Yes. She said she can try being gentler, but then she also said that’s not really her thing.”  
“Being gentle?”  
“She’s kind of… feisty?”  
“Feisty is good”, shrugs Poe.  
“Yes, maybe, hm… later on, you know. When I know what I’m doing. I’m not _against_  her being, hm, in charge. But I just get so nervous even _before_  she can do anything, and…”, he gives Poe a little hopeful look, “Can you help?”  
“Sure. What do you want me to do?”, says Poe, standing up.  
“Well, you’re more patient than her. And you can be gentle. So, you know… teach me?”  
“Teach you”, repeats Poe.  
“Yes. I thought, well, Rey thought, that maybe if I get a bit more comfortable with sexual stuff in general, maybe I won’t get nervous, and I won’t ruin everything.”  
“All right…”, murmurs Poe, nodding at himself. “All right. Let’s do that.”  
“Really?”, asks Finn.  
“Sure”, shrugs Poe, “I mean, I can definitely think of worst ways to spend my time”, he grins.  
Finn feels himself blush again. Is he supposed to say anything? He just blinks at Poe, who takes a step forward and wraps his arms around him. At least, Finn thinks, he doesn’t grab his butt like Rey does when she hugs him…

*

When Finn  gets to his bunk, which they’ve chosen because it has a bigger bed, Poe is already lying down, a book in hand, completely naked.  
“Hello”, he grins. Finn is tempted to turn around and run. “Before you hyperventilate, this doesn’t mean we’re having sex right this minute, so get in and chill out”, says Poe, setting the book down.  
“Why are you naked?”, asks Finn, then: “You’re very hairy.”  
“I’m not _very_  hairy, I’m normally hairy. Come sit down.”  
Finn closes the door, takes a few steps towards the bed. “You _are_  kind of hairy.”  
“Fine”, shrugs Poe, “Is that bad?”  
“No”, murmurs Finn, finally sitting down. “I don’t know. Is it bad? Does it change anything?”  
“Nope”, says Poe, lying down, arms behind his head. “Are you hairy?”  
“What does this have to do with sex?”, asks Finn, slowly.  
“You can’t have sex if you’re not naked. I mean, you _could_ , if that’s your thing, but it’s uncomfortable, and bodies are beautiful, so you’ll have to get used to it, if you want to have sex.”  
“I know what naked people look like”, says Finn, “I was a soldier. We showered together. I saw plenty of naked people.”  
“Yes, but there was no intimacy”, says Poe, “Nobody was looking at you, and you weren’t really looking at anybody. Nobody was touching you.”  
“I see…”, murmurs Finn, “Do I, hm, do I have to get naked too?”  
“If you want”, says Poe. “You don’t have do it immediately. You can just try and get used to me being naked.”  
“I’ll get naked”, decides Finn. Mostly, the decision comes from knowing if he doesn’t immediately take off his clothes, he will most likely never do it, and eventually escape the room without having solved anything.  
So he slips off his shirt, throws it on the floor, kicks off his shoes, and abruptly tugs down his pants. It only really registers he’s naked in front of an equally naked Poe when Poe grins at him.  
“So”, says Poe, lying on his side, “What do you think?”  
“I feel extremely uncomfortable”, says Finn.  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know”, shrugs Finn, “I feel vulnerable.”  
“Do you trust me?”, asks Poe, softly.  
“With my life”, answers Finn, without even having to think about it.  
“Can I tell you what I think?”, murmurs Poe, sitting up. He’s got a lot of scars all over his body, Poe. He’s pale from not spending enough time under the sun, and the hair on his body is dark and in such a deep contrast with the rest of him. Finn tries very hard not to stare at his dick, but it looks just like any dick he’s seen in his life, so at least that’s something he’s used to.  
Finn nods. Poe smiles at him.  
“I think you’re beautiful”, he says.  
“Me?”, asks Finn, surprised. “I mean, hm. Thank you?”  
He doesn’t think he’s beautiful. He just thinks he looks like himself. He’s just like anybody else, one of countless almost identical people like him. He can’t see how anybody could look at him and think anything like that.  
“You don’t like your body?”  
“I don’t, hm… I’m not sure. It’s just a body?”  
“But it’s _yours_ ”, says Poe, “It’s not just a shell, it’s yours.”  
“I don’t know”, murmurs Finn.  
“I’ll show you, eventually”, grins Poe.

*

Finn does get it, later on. Or at least, he gets it a little bit.  
He’s not entirely sure about Poe’s methods, since they mostly involve them hanging out naked and sometimes napping, but at least his paralyzing terror of being naked in front of someone in a semi-intimate situation seems to have disappeared.  
He’s always felt like his body was pretty much just an extension of his armor: something he was contained in, something uncomfortable and that fit him ill. His skin was too tight, his bones too stiff, he felt like he was somehow ten times bigger than he actually is, ready to bump into things and make a mess.  
But he lies down on his bed with Poe, chatting about their latest mission taking care of tiny group of what’s left of the First Order, and he feels completely normal. There’s a new scar on his hip, fresh and pink and still healing. It feels like something that belongs to him, not a scratch on his armor.  
“We should kiss”, grins Poe, all of a sudden. Finn blinks at him. “What?”, asks Poe, “We kiss all the time when we’ve got out clothes on.”  
“I guess so”, shrugs Finn.  
“Then come here”, murmurs Poe, reaching out and touching Finn’s shoulder. Finn obeys, tentatively. He snuggles close to Poe, shivers when Poe hugs him and skin touches skin. Poe’s hands wander around Finn’s back as he kisses him, they’re rough and warm and sure, and Finn slowly, hesitantly, start touching him too. He likes how solid Poe feels. He likes the feeling of his biceps shifting under his skin, of the gentle bumps of his vertebrae, of filling his hands with Poe’s butt. Poe laughs at that, without even breaking the kiss; he hugs him closer and brushes his nose against Finn’s.  
“I don’t know why I did that”, murmurs Finn.  
“Hopefully because you like my ass”, smirks Poe, kissing him again. He’s got such a nice way of kissing him, Poe, so sweet and gentle. Finn likes the way Rey kisses him, too; he likes how breathless she leaves him. Maybe, once he gets comfortable enough with this whole thing, maybe then he’ll be able to just lie back and lose himself into it.  
Poe slides a hand down against Finn’s hip. He holds him close, and that’s when Finn realizes, with a gasp, that at some point during the kissing his dick caught up with what’s happening. He wonders if Poe has noticed, if he cares about it at all, but Poe is so intent on kissing him, on sucking on his lips and smiling against his mouth. He shifts a little, Poe, and Finn’s erection presses against his thigh. Poe’s breath shakes against Finn’s lips; he bites his lower lip and goes still for a moment.  
“I’m so sorry!”, murmurs Finn, sitting up a little, “I didn’t mean to!”  
Poe looks at him, a bit confused. “Well, it’s not something you usually _mean_  to do”, he murmurs, “And it’s all right, it’s, hm. Kind of a mechanical thing. It happens.”  
“I’m sorry”, Finn repeats, because he’s not sure he can make Poe understand how _wrong_  it makes him feel. He’s not even sure why he feels so bad to begin with.  
“You’ve got nothing to feel sorry for”, says Poe, leaning into him and pressing a little chaste kiss to Finn’s lips. “Do you think I’m doing much better, anyway?”, he grins.  
Finn blinks at him, then looks down. “Oh”, he murmurs.  
He was wrong, before: Poe’s dick _isn’t_  like all the others he’s seen. The thing is, he’s never seen an erect penis apart from his own, and Poe’s doesn’t look like his. He’s a bit smaller, and has this nice delicate curve that Finn’s lacks, and the tip of it is so pink and…  
Finn swallows, trying to pretend his mouth isn’t watering, and at the same time trying to figure out _why_  his mouth is doing that.  
“What is it?”, asks Poe, softly, kissing the scar on Finn’s shoulder.  
“I like your dick”, says Finn, before he can activate his mind-to-mouth filter.  
Poe laughs, pressing his face against the crook of Finn’s neck.

*

It’s Finn who reaches out first and wraps his fingers around Poe’s cock.  
To be honest, he doesn’t have a clear plan in mind, when he does it. He just wants to know what it feels like. It’s heavy and hot and feels so nice underneath his fingertips.  
He’s done it before to himself, obviously, but it wasn’t… it was always quick and done absent-mindedly. Just to get rid of a nuisance. They weren’t supposed to indulge in pleasurable things, they just had to be ready to follow orders.  
He tugs at it a little, then stops.  
“Poe”, he murmurs, “I’m bad at this.”  
“Maybe I should do it to you”, Poe suggests, “So you can get an idea of what to do.”  
Finn nods. It makes sense. He _is_  terribly nervous, but it makes sense.  
So he lies down on the bed, arms by his sides, completely still. Poe laughs, pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek.  
“Relax”, he says. Finn raises his arms and rests them on his chest, looking expectantly at Poe, who shakes his head with a little grin. “Very well”, he says, pressing his open mouth to Finn’s throat and wrapping his hand around Finn’s cock.  
He has no idea how Poe does it, but it feels _so good_. He’s squeezing just right, with a slow, careful rhythm that makes Finn’s face grow hot and his head spin. Warm shivers bloom underneath Finn’s skin when Poe drags his thumb against the head of Finn’s cock, spreading the little drop of precum already forming there.  
“I really want to suck your cock”, murmurs Poe. Finn’s breath stutters. He screws his eyes shut, bites his lips. “Would that be too much?”  
Finn shakes his head. He gulps, fingers digging into the covers. “Please”, he whispers, so softly he’s not even sure Poe can hear him, but he must have, since he starts planting kisses all over Finn’s chest, slowly crawling down and making himself comfortable between Finn’s legs.

*

“So”, says Rey, munching on some weird fruit they’ve bought on the last planet they stopped at. Finn is curled up with his head on her lap, after a nice cuddling session in which, and he’s very proud about this, Rey touched his dick and he didn’t panic. “How are things with Poe going?”  
“All right”, he says.  
“Did you have sex yet?”  
“Well, we’ve, hm, done sexual things?”  
“But no sex.”  
“Not the… whole thing?”  
Rey nods. “I’ll have to talk to him”, she says, more to herself than to Finn.  
“About what?”  
“About your program”, she says, seriously, then smiles at Finn, who feels vaguely intimidated.

*

Finn’s eyes are closed. Poe told him to relax, to breath in and out deeply, and he’s been doing that as Poe worked him open, slow and gentle and thorough.  
“Ready?”, he asks. Finn nods.  
When Poe guides his cock inside him, Finn stiffens a little, his muscles contracting instinctively.  
“Relax”, murmurs Poe.  
“Sorry”, mutters Finn, then remembers about Poe constantly telling him he doesn’t need to apologize all the time, he almost apologizes again, but manages to restrain himself.  
Once Poe is all the way inside him, and it feels so much bigger than he actually is, he goes still.  
“All right?”, he asks, then, when Finn nods: “How does it feel?”  
“I don’t know”, Finn says, “Weird.”  
“Bad?”  
“No, it’s… just weird. It’s not exactly good either. It did feel nice when you pushed in.”  
“Does it hurt?”, asks Poe.  
“No”, says Finn, “Can you pull out? No, I don’t mean like… I don’t want you to stop, just pull out and then put it back in.”  
Poe nods and obeys, and yes, that did feel good.  
“Again?”  
“Yes, please…”  
Poe starts moving again, tentatively. This time, he doesn’t stop, he keeps the same slow rhythm, but keeps thrusting into Finn, and maybe he’s getting less nervous, or he’s just getting used to it, but it does feel better.  
“Can you do it faster?”, he asks  
Poe just smiles.

*

The next time Finn walks into his room, fresh out of the shower, Poe still has his clothes on.  
Rey, on the other hand, does not.  
“What”, murmurs Finn, so shocked it doesn’t even sound like a question.  
“There’s a few things I’m not, hm, properly equipped to teach you”, says Poe, with a little shrug.  
“Oh”, whispers Finn. “What do I do?”, he asks, a bit lost.  
Rey, who’s peacefully lying back against some pillows, spreads her legs. “You can start there”, she says, simply.  
“It’s not as complicated as you may think it is”, says Poe, encouragingly.  
“It’s pretty easy”, agrees Rey.  
“Maybe you should show him”, says Poe, “Would that help?”, he asks, turning to look at Finn.  
Finn just opens his mouth, then closes it again, then makes a tiny little vaguely terrified noise.  
“Pay attention”, says Rey, dipping her hands between her legs. She looks at Finn as she pushes two fingers inside herself. Poe looks at Finn too, biting his lips and trying to suppress a grin. Finn gulps and walks to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it, eyes stuck to the way Rey’s hand are moving, one teasingly pushing inside her, the other busy massaging her clit.  
“See?”, she murmurs, “Easy.”  
“Can you, hm”, says Finn, but it comes out like a croak, and he has to start again, “Can you do that thing with your mouth to girls too?”  
Poe smiles at him, then looks proudly at Rey. “I told you he’s a fast learner”, he says.


	3. final exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was already going to write this, but it was also requested on [this prompt at the kinkmeme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=8250#cmt8250) :D

Poe and Rey are looking at him, and Finn feels like he’s about to take some sort of life-changing test. The fact he only has a towel around his waist, and Rey is completely naked, doesn’t make him feels as vulnerable as Poe being dressed.  
“I’ll just be directing”, shrugs Poe, when Finn stares at him.  
Rey looks so comfortable being naked. She’s just lying there, hands on her belly, legs overlapped, waiting.  
“You know what to do”, says Poe, encouragingly, “And I’ll help out if you get lost.”  
Rey does seem to be enjoying the whole thing. And anyway, all that practicing with Poe was supposed to help him do just this, so he can’t start screaming and run away. He can do this.  
“All right”, he murmurs, sitting on the bed, pushing Rey’s legs apart.  
And Rey reaches down, grabs a handful of his hair, and keeps him still.  
“Patience”, says Poe, “It’s not a test. You’re supposed to enjoy this.”  
“Come here”, says Rey, letting go of Finn’s hair and gently touching his face. Finn obeys, climbing on top of her and just squeezing her for a moment, pushing his face against her breast.  
“There’s no need to go fast”, murmurs Poe, reaching out and running a hand through Finn’s hair. “Just cuddle first.”  
“I can do that”, whispers Finn, relieved. Poe smiles at him.

He _has_  been cuddling with both of them a lot, though when it came to Rey, there were always clothes involved. She’s softer than Poe in some places, just as rough in others. She tugs at Finn’s hair as she kisses him, but doesn’t try to roll them over and push him down on the mattress the way she usually does.  
She spreads her legs, but just so that Finn can be more comfortable.  
“What about kissing her elsewhere?”, asks Poe. Rey hums in agreement against Finn’s lips.  
“Like…?”, murmurs Finn, breathless.  
“No, not like that. Relax. Cuddles are important”, laughs Poe.  
“Right. Cuddles. Of course”, whispers Finn.  
He likes it when Rey bites at his neck, but maybe Rey doesn’t like that. He’s not sure what Rey likes people to do to her, she’s usually the one doing things to him, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head, grinning as she drags her teeth against Finn’s throat.  
Finn kisses Rey’s neck, gingerly at first. He sucks a bruise against her skin, trying to be as gentle as possible, and judging by the way Rey’s fingers are playing with his hair, well, she doesn’t hate it. A bit encouraged by this, he moves down a little, still planting kisses against her skin. He gives Poe a hesitant look, then presses his open mouth around Rey’s nipple.  
“Easy”, murmurs Poe, who’s now looking at Rey’s face instead of Finn. “Use your tongue.”  
Right. Of course.  
He starts tracing circles around her nipple with his tongue, slowly, carefully. She feels so nice, so soft. He sucks at it, and Rey groans and squeezes him between her legs a little.  
She tries dipping a hand between them, but Poe murmurs something in her ear, and she nods. She grabs Finn’s hand instead, guides it down between her legs.  
And this is new to him, he’s not sure what to do.  
“Keep going”, says Poe, “Be gentle.”  
So Finn keeps kissing and sucking, and he just softly pokes around between Rey’s legs. Is he supposed to push his fingers in? Touch her clit? What if he does it wrong?

Poe keeps whispering to Rey, and she just nods or shakes her head. He looks so focused…  
“Try slipping your fingers in”, he says, “Like she did before. All right?”  
Finn hums and obeys. She’s so impossibly warm and wet and soft, and Finn’s head spins a little. His erection pressing against the rough fabric of the towel is incredibly uncomfortable, but he ignores that.  
“Spread your fingers a little, at first.”  
Rey’s breath is starting to sound a bit shaky. When Finn looks up, she’s biting her lips, eyes stuck on him, her face flushed.  
“Am I doing good?”, he asks, though he wasn’t even thinking about doing it.  
She smiles at him, reaches down to cup his face with a hand. “Very good”, she says. Finn’s heart hops happily in his chest.  
“Try crooking your fingers”, Poe suggest. Finn does, and Rey closes her eyes for a moment. He keeps moving, but he’s too enchanted by the look on Rey’s face to go back kissing her breasts.  
“He can do it now”, she tells Poe, “But careful”, she adds, this time looking at Finn, who nods eagerly.  
Still, he’s very interested in knowing what it would feel like to drag his teeth against the sensitive skin of Rey’s inner thigh, because when Poe does that to Finn, he feels like he’s going crazy; so he does just that and Rey lets out a tiny little ‘oh…’ that makes Finn’s cock throb and his heart jump in his throat.  
He remotely hears Poe chuckle, but he’s too busy trying not to let his mind short-circuit as he looks at Rey’s pussy. He knows what to do. They’ve talked about it. It’s all good.  
He leans in, runs his tongue flat against from the bottom of it up to Rey’s clit, feels Rey flinch a little.  
“Be gentle”, says Poe, “Start slowly.”  
Slowly. All right.  
Finn tries licking at Rey’s clit, as delicately as he can. He doesn’t do it like when he’s sucking Poe’s cock, and his tongue is flicking sort of stiffly around the head of it, he keeps his tongue soft, rubs it against it oh so gently.  
“Keep using your fingers”, says Poe.  
“Yes, do that…”, murmurs Rey.  
“And change rhythm from time to time.”  
Finn pushes two fingers inside of Rey again, this time trying to move them in and out, too. He licks at the rest of her pussy, traps her labia between his lips for a moment, and Rey’s muscles contract around his fingers. She sighs a curse and reaches down, fingers gripping at Finn’s hair, but without trying to guide him or push him, just maybe to feel him there.  
“Go back to her clit”, orders Poe. “Don’t stop until Rey tells you to stop.”  
When he does that, when he presses his mouth against Rey’s clit again and gives is delicate suck, Rey swallows down a moan and pushes him down a little.  
“Faster”, she says, and Finn obeys, head spinning furiously. She’s so warm against his tongue. She pulls at Finn’s hair, back arching up from the mattress, and Finn thinks maybe he’s being too enthusiastic again, maybe he’s hurting her, but when he moves up to look at Rey she moans a shaky: “Don’t stop!”

She’s breathing hard, now, moaning and whimpering a little, and Finn can’t believe _he_  is doing this to her. She goes quiet, after a moment, after letting out a strangled little sob, her whole body tensing, clenching down around Finn’s fingers. Then she relaxes, and Finn looks up at Rey, first, then at Poe.  
She’s panting, eyes still closed, lips parted.  
“Do you want him to stop?”, asks Poe, brushing a lock of hair off her flushed face.  
“No”, she murmurs, opening her eyes and looking straight at Finn, “I don’t.”


	4. lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this prompt at the kinkmeme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=20794#cmt20794)
> 
> All of the songs I used are traditional songs from my region. I'll link them on here (in the order they appear in the fic), but you have to keep in mind these songs aren't really meant to be recorded, they're songs that are meant to be sung, taught from generation to generation (which is why they mostly tell stories); so the versions in the links aren't the 'standard' ones, just some adaptations of them.
> 
>  
> 
> [Fimmene Fimmene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqyVOasb4zY)  
> [Mamma La Rondinalla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FT74xG5aACQ)  
> [Lu Rusciu Te Lu Mare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7w3OSBIGids)  
> [Kalinifta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htKsZVDVNEs)

Rey wipes the condensation from the mirror with her hand just as Poe’s taking throwing his shirt into the dirty laundry basket and starts unbuttoning his pants.  
“You didn’t finish all the hot water, did you?”, he asks, his reflection disappearing as he pushes down his pants.  
“Do I look like Finn to you?”, she chuckles back, grabbing a brush and starting to try to disentangle her hair.  
Poe giggles and walks into the shower.  
Rey looks at her reflection as she brushes her hair, grinning by herself at how much rounder her face is, at the fact the constant sunburn on her nose and cheeks has disappeared, and her lips aren’t cracked and bleeding.  
She was ready to spend her whole life surrounded by scorching hot nothingness. And now, now she has a home, though a wandering one, and she has Finn and Poe.  
One morning, while Poe had left the Millennium Falcon to go get some supplies, Finn sneaked into Rey’s bed just so he could ask her, still warm and a bit confused by sleep: “Can you believe how lucky we are?”  
Sure, the life of a rebel isn’t an easy one, but it’s _life_.  
She’s considering giving up on brushing her hair and go wake up Finn; press her clean, fresh, pink body to his warm one and just not let him go for a bit, when Poe starts singing.  
Rey looks at his blurred reflection in the mirror, surprised. She doesn’t understand the words of the song, but though the rhythm is upbeat, it somehow sounds sad.  
“What does it mean?”, asks Rey, before she can stop herself. She doesn’t want Poe to stop singing, but the words just bubble out of her.  
“Uh?”, murmurs Poe, “Oh, it’s about women working in the fields, and the sun making everything die, and the duke that owned the land they were working stealing from them. It’s pretty sad, now that I think about it…”, his voice trails away.  
Is he thinking back about all of the words? Rey wonders if the women themselves made up this song, to have something sing about during the long hours of work. If she’d known any songs, back in Jakku, she would have screamed at the top of her lungs, she would have filled the giant empty vaults of dead starships with stories.  
She wonders if Poe can teach her.

*

Finn can’t sleep again. The last First Order base they raided and destroyed was in the coldest part of the planet they were on. Something in the air, perhaps. The way his eyes burned from the cold, the twirling snow, _something_  about the place had burst a dam inside Finn’s mind.  
He was shaking hard when he got back on the Millennium Falcon, and wouldn’t stop even after Poe wrapped a blanket around him and squeezed him tight, holding him still until he fell asleep.  
In his dreams, he’s lying in the burning cold snow. A dark figure is standing in front of Rey, red lightsaber shimmering, painful to Finn’s eyes. Kylo Ren advances, and Rey can’t move. Finn knows what’s coming, he knows he can’t do anything about it, broken and bleeding and weak as he is. He tried closing his eyes, but it’s as if his eyelids were transparent. He sees. He sees everything.  
He woke up and fell asleep countless times, since he went to bed. Sometimes it’s Rey being torn apart, sometimes it’s Poe, Poe as Finn saw him when they first met, hurt and terrified and shaking.  
BB-8 catches Finn walking towards the kitchen and beeps at him. Worry. He’s getting better at understanding her. Wherever she was going, she turns around and follows him.  
They’re supposed to be on some weirdly-named planet in a few hours. Finn means to ask Poe, who’s been keeping an eye on their route, if he wants to switch places and go take a nap.  
Poe is sitting on the pilot’s seat, his legs on the co-pilot seat, eyes closed, humming softly.  
Finn isn’t familiar with the language he’s singing in, but some of the words are similar to other languages he knows. There’s a ‘wind’ and ‘break’ and ‘beautiful’.  
It’s a sad-sounding song, with the sweet rhythm of a lullaby. BB-8 beeps in appreciation, and Poe opens his eyes and smiles at Finn.  
“What was that?”, Finn asks, “It was so nice…”  
“It’s something my mom used to sing to me”, Poe says, “She’d picked it up somewhere during the war.”  
“What does it say? The bit you sang just now, with the wind…”  
“It says: ‘Here comes the wind and shakes the branch. Hold on my beautiful boy, or we’ll fall; and if we fall, we’ll fall to the ground, and we’re made of glass and we will break’.”  
“That’s so sad”, murmurs Finn, “Why is it so sad?”  
“I think it’s about how fleeting things are”, says Poe, “I never really thought about the words when I was little.”  
“Did she, hm…”, whispers Finn, then hesitates. “Did she sing to you often?”, he asks, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.  
He wonders if his own mother would have done that. What kind of songs do people sing on the planet he was originally from, anyway? He doesn’t even know where that is. It has always felt so weird to him, being able to feel so viscerally the loss of something he never had…  
“Not as often as I would have liked. She did sing me to sleep. My dad sang all the time”, he smiles.  
Finn smiles back. BB-8 beeps, bumping softly into Poe’s arm.  
“Yes”, says Finn, distractedly, looking at Poe; “Can you sing it again?”

*

Finn sits beside her, handing her a glass of something that makes her head spin just by giving it a sniff. He looks happy, Finn, even though he’s got a bruise on the side of his face, and has to move carefully because of his hurt rib.  
Rey understands. She understand what they’re celebrating. They’re celebrating being alive, they’re celebrating the friends that are back with them, and those that are not. They’re celebrating how at home they are. And all they needed to make this strange planet was a bonfire, something to drink and eat, and each other’s company.  
“Come on!”, someone is telling Poe, who’s sitting opposite to them around the fire. “We all know you’re not shy, so you’ve got no excuses.”  
“All right, fine”, laughs Poe, gulping the contents of his glass and clearing his voice.  
He doesn’t start singing immediately, he licks his lips, closes his eyes, as if listening to music only he can hear. When he starts singing, the whole camp seems to go quiet. He sings the first bit alone, his voice rising in the night, the forest around them itself seems to be holding its breath. Slowly, other voices join.  
Rey looks at them, tries to listen as carefully as she can. Some sing the same song, but the words are different. Some sing in what sounds like another language altogether.  
“Do you understand it?”, she asks Finn, in a whisper.  
Finn nods. He looks so absorbed. “One night I was walking past the swamps”, he translates, “And I heard the frogs sing. One by one, I heard them sing. They sounded like the murmuring of the sea. The murmuring of the sea is too strong…”  
It’s a love song, she realizes. About someone taking a walk at night, and remembering a lost love, and how, even though they tried as hard as they could, life had pushed them further and further apart. One of them got married, the other went to war. But still, the song said, after a lifetime, after one had lived and the other died, the heart of the person singing still belonged to the other.  
“I don’t think it’s about the song”, says Finn.  
No, Rey doesn’t either. It’s about the swamps, and the frogs, and the sea. It’s about the planet that had given birth to the song. She can almost see it, if she closes her eyes. Dry grass on sandy dunes, the sea shimmering, the taste of salt on her tongue. The people singing may be singing a story, but they’re also singing their home.  
And Poe’s voice is so sweet, it rises and falls like the crashing of waves on shore, it’s strong where it needs to be, delicate in the bits in which the words are strong enough to speak for themselves.  
Finn leans into her. She wraps an arm around him, pressing her forehead against his temple, and closes her eyes.

*

The battle has went on for four whole days, and mostly on the surface. Finn hasn’t been this tired in a long, long time; so he doesn’t even take off his clothes once they’re back on the Millennium Falcon, he just flops on his bed and falls asleep seemingly as soon as his body touches the mattress.  
He wakes up in only his shirt and underwear, and isn’t entirely sure how that happened. He guesses either Rey or Poe were a tiny bit less tired than he was, and helped out.  
It’s relatively late, but Finn is still sleepy. He takes a shower, looks at the blood and dirt slowly flow off of him, thinking maybe he can find Poe and Rey and persuade one, or both of them, to take a nap with him, or at least cuddle a bit.  
He means to walk to the day area of the ship, but bumps into BB-8 on the way.  
“Hey”, he asks, “Where’s everybody?”  
BB-8 make a series of beeping noises, then starts rolling in the opposite direction. Finn follows.  
There’s a constant, loud hum in the engine room. It’s an old ship, so things creak and groan and pop. Poe is sitting on the floor, back to a tangle of metal tubes. Rey is curled up against him, head on his lap. He’s singing her something that sounds like a proper lullaby, fingers running through her hair.  
The language isn’t something Finn instantly recognizes, but it seems to be a mix of two languages he does know: “The stars look at me from up above, and with the moon they whisper in secret; they laugh and tell me: to the wind you throw your songs, they’re lost. Goodnight, I leave you and run away. Keep sleeping; I’m sad to leave. But anywhere I’ll go, I’ll wander, I’ll stay, I’ll always keep you in my heart.”  
He’s not sure Rey understand the words, but she’s biting down hard on her lips, bit fat tears rolling from her eyes, not making a sound.  
Once the song is over, Poe intertwines his fingers with Rey’s, brings her hand to his lips, and presses a kiss against the back of it. Rey squeezes his hand tight and squeezes her eyes shut, shoulder shaking in a silent sob.

*

Poe is planting kisses against the curve of Finn’s spine. Finn’s head is against Rey’s chest, his eyes almost closed, a tired but satisfied expression on his face. Rey almost expects him to start purring.  
She still feels his fingertips pressing against her thighs, the bruises he carefully sucked against the inside of her thighs are still warm from his lips.  
Finn being pressed between the two of them is one of the things Rey loves the most.  
Poe finally snuggles against Finn, lips pressed against his shoulder, sighing happily.  
“Can you sing me a song?”, asks Finn, his voice just a whisper. “The one about the sound of the sea.”  
“Sure”, answers Poe, with a smile, and starts singing.  
It’s not the clear, strong voice he uses when singing around the campfire, or under the shower. It’s the same soft, gentle, almost frail tone he uses when he sings to himself.  
Finn sighs. A deep sigh, like that of a little puppy. Rey can feel his eyelashes lazily tickle her collarbone.  
Hesitantly, she starts singing too. Poe’s eyes smile at her. Finn holds her a bit tighter.  
She’s sure the barracks Finn grew up in were as cavernous and silent as her carved out ships. She won’t be quiet anymore.


	5. caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BradleyJardine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine) suggested I wrote a '5 times Rey and Finn were reassured by Poe, and 1 time they reassured him' fic; it accidentally turned into into: '4 times Poe took care of Rey and Finn, and 1 time Rey and Finn (and BB-8) took care of him'.

Waiting, waiting, waiting. It seems to Rey, all she does is wait: wait for Finn to wake up, wait for the Falcon to be repaired, wait for the General to give her permission to leave.  
At least, if she’d been on her way to find Luke Skywalker, she wouldn’t be worrying so much about everything else; she wouldn’t be lying awake at night wondering if Finn is ever going to wake up, if the doctors haven’t maybe made a mistake, if he’ll ever come back to her.

As if that wasn’t enough, she woke up bleeding and screamed so loud Jessika, who’s sharing a room with her, jolted awake and pointed a blaster at her, terrified.  
There was a lot of explaining about periods and babies and healthy eating, and Rey’s head hasn’t stopped throbbing for a single moment.   
She sighs as she curls on the chair next to Finn’s bed, her belly cramping uncomfortably.

“You should go to bed”, says Poe, handing Rey a cup of pale tea and sitting next to her.  
She doesn’t know much about this Poe, if she thinks about it, but he’s got kind eyes, and he’s always so soft spoken and gentle. And Finn trusts him. That must be worth something.  
“My head hurts”, whispers Rey.  
“I’ll ask the doc if she can give you anything for it”, says Poe, getting back up, “But you should really try to rest a bit. I can stay here.”  
“I’ll take a nap here”, she murmurs, sipping the tea, warmth spreading inside her chest.  
“All right”, says Poe, “You can put your feet on my lap when I get back.”  
He ruffles her hair as he walks past her. Weirdly enough, that gesture, which would have made her snap back on Jakku, makes her feel better.

*

Finn’s legs give in, and he feels himself fall, swaying his arms around to try and keep his balance. Poe grabs him from behind and keeps him up. He holds him so tight, hands pressed against Finn’s stomach.  
“You all right?”, he asks, softly. His breath puffs hot against the back of Finn’s neck.  
“I’m all right”, mutters Finn. Still, he clings to Poe as he helps him back to his bed.  
He crouches down in front of Finn, Poe, reaches up and touches his cheek, smiling encouragingly. “You did fine, buddy”, he says, “You can’t just expect to be immediately perfectly all right…”  
“I’ve never felt like this”, sighs Finn. “Stormtroopers don’t get sick. At the first sneeze they send you to sickbay and fix you.”  
He doesn’t mention what happened to the ones of them who were too sick or hurt to be fixed…  
“You just need a bit of exercise”, Poe says, “And rest, and good food.”  
Finn pouts.

Truth is, he’s not just frustrated because his body doesn’t respond the way he’d like it too.   
He misses Rey. He’s afraid something bad will happen to her. The fact they can’t even contact her makes him nervous.  
“What if she can’t even find this Luke Skywalker?”, he murmurs, “What if it all goes wrong?”  
He doesn’t realize he’s spoken out loud until Poe answers, gingerly: “Rey is a tough woman. Nothing bad will happen to her.”  
One of Poe’s hands is on his knee, the other slides from Finn’s cheek to his neck and squeezes gently.  
“Stop worrying”, says Poe, dark eyes warm and smiling, “We can deal with everything that’s thrown our way.”

Finn bites the inside of his cheek.   
‘We’, Poe said. Yes, he can do this. Everything is going to be fine.

*

It’s such an alien behavior, to her, that Rey herself is surprised when she marches into the day-area of the Falcon, sits on the couch next to Poe, and plops against him. It’s never happened before, but Poe reacts like she asks for cuddles all the time; he wraps an arm around her and holds her tight, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“That guy’s a lunatic”, she mutters, “Most of what he says makes no sense. I think he’s mocking me.”  
“He’s probably just testing you”, says Poe, then hesitates: “The Skywalker family isn’t the easiest one to deal with, is it?”  
“No, it isn’t”, sighs Rey.  
She’s all sore, because Luke made her run up and down the thousands of steps around the island all day. Again. She has no clue why he does that.

At least Finn and Poe are there with her, now. Training is so much more bearable now that she can squeeze into Finn’s bed with him and Poe…

“Maybe he doesn’t think I’m good enough”, Rey whispers.  
Poe chuckles, squeezing her again. “Kylo Ren hasn’t even scraped you _once_  with that weird lightsaber of his”, he says, sounding very proud, “And you _kicked his ass_. You may not know precisely what you’re doing, but it doesn’t mean you don’t have the potential to become great.”  
Rey has a lot of doubts about that. He was hurt, Ren. He was barely controlling himself. And Rey isn’t even entirely sure he _was_  trying to kill her…  
But he hadn’t been able to stop her. There’s no denying that. He’d tried, and failed.   
And she’s sure the next time they meet, he will do anything he can to best her. Which means there is no way she can give up, not now, not ever.

Still, Rey thinks, closing her eyes and snuggling against Poe and closing her eyes, she can afford a bit of cuddling…

*

Poe wakes Finn up gently, murmuring his name and shaking him softly. Even after opening his eyes and realizing where he is and who he’s with, Finn can’t manage to shake away the remnants of the nightmare he was having.

The bed is warm and inviting, and he curls up against Poe, wrapping his arms around him and holding on to him, forehead pressed against his chest, eyes closed.

“What happened?”, Poe asks, in a whisper, lips pressed against Finn’s hair.  
Finn isn’t sure he wants to say it out loud.

His old team was in his dream. He saw FN-2003, Slip, being beaten by the others, and he could do nothing about it. Then he was at the mines, when Phasma ordered them to kill the miners on strike, and he watched Slip shoot without any sign of hesitation. Then he was on Jakku, Slip bleeding as Finn held him, his whole body going slack as Finn panicked. When Poe woke him up, Nines was screaming ‘traitor!’ inside Finn’s head.

“The usual”, he mutters, holding Poe a bit tighter. His eyes burn. He can hear Poe’s heart beat underneath his ear.  
Instead of saying anything, Poe presses a kiss to the top of Finn’s head and runs his hands against his back. Finn sighs deeply, fingers clutching at Poe’s shirt. He tilts his head back and looks at him, his face weakly illuminated by a blade of light coming from the corridor. Finn reaches up, digs his fingers into Poe’s curls, pulls him down towards him.   
Poe kisses him slowly, sucking at Finn’s lower lip and humming into the kiss, fingers twitching against Finn’s back when Finn’s tongue insistently drags against his.

When Finn breaks the kiss, he doesn’t move away. Poe’s lips brush against his, his breath warm against Finn’s lips.   
“I’m here with you”, he says. Finn just nods, throat tight, and kisses him again.

*

By the time they land on Yavin 4, night has come.  
“I haven’t been here in years”, Poe says, “We should wait for morning to try and look for my house.”  
Rey nods and BB-8 beeps. Finn is too busy looking up, trying to see where the massive Massassi trees everywhere around them end, eyes wide.

The air is clean and fresh, a nice breeze making the leaves of the giant trees rustle delicately. Poe is the one who gathers some wood and makes a nice fire near the Falcon, sitting on the grass, completely quiet.

It’s weird how now that he’s there, after all these years away, after a lifetime, he feels like he’s never left home to begin with. He feels like his father may start calling for him any time, now. Like his mother is somewhere nearby. Nocturnal birds sing mournfully, animals shout and yelp at each other from tree to tree. How many nights did he fall asleep to this same lullaby?

BB-8 beeps at him, tilting her head, eye-piece focusing on Poe.  
“I’m all right”, he says, resting a hand on top of her head. BB-8 beeps again, rolling closer to Poe and bumping against his leg, as if snuggling against him.  
Finn looks at him from the other side of the fire, where he’s cooking some dinner. “You must have had so much fun growing up here”, he says, in awe, “There’s so much to see. I bet you spent all day running around.”  
Poe laughs. Rey walks out of the Falcon and up to them; she sits down with her legs crossed.  
“There _was_  a lot of running around”, Poe admits, “I used to know this jungle like the palm of my hands. But then…”

But then he turned eight. And all of a sudden he learned the meaning of death. And for years, wandering through the jungle only gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts, and he avoided it as much as he could.

“After my mom died, I had to help out my dad. So no running around”, he shrugs.  
“I’m sorry, Poe…”, murmurs Finn. Poe shakes his head and smiles at him: he knows how lucky he is to have had his mom for the few years that were given to them. Neither Rey nor Finn even remember their parents. At least he’s had that…  
“It was hard, but I was never unhappy. My dad did everything he could to take care of me. And it’s like I’m back with my mom every time I fly, you know. She was the one who taught me, when I was very little. She would put me on her lap and fly her old RZ-1 A-Wing interceptor. I think of her every time I take off.”  
The sudden tightness in the pit of his stomach that came with the feeling of falling, right before he brought his X-Wing back up. That feeling had always been so closely linked to his mother, to her calm voice as she explained him which commands did what…

He’s lost in thought when Finn gets up and walks around the fire, kneeling next to Poe and wrapping his arms around him, pressing his forehead to Poe’s temple. He kisses Poe’s cheek, his lips soft and warm.   
Poe is about to turn towards him when Rey moves closer too, sitting next to Poe and leaning into him, their sides pressing together. Poe smiles, wrapping his arms around both Finn and Rey and giving them a squeeze. BB-8 beeps, still pressed to Poe’s legs.

This, too, feels like home.


End file.
